


The Tony Stark Memorial Fund

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Pepper Potts, College, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insomnia, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS CONTAINEDNed gets good news. Peter doesn't react well.





	The Tony Stark Memorial Fund

"Holy shit!" Peter flinched awake and nearly fell off the top bunk. "Peter, holy  _ shit _ !" 

"What? Ned, what's wrong?" 

" _ You are hereby accepted to be the first recipient of the Tony Stark Memorial Fund.  _ Accepted! Tony flipping Stark! _ Peter _ !"

"That's- that's great, Ned," he answered drowsily. 

It was four in the afternoon, the first day of Thanksgiving break their senior year and the sun was already setting in New York. Peter hadn't slept well the night before and was making up for it when Ned's excited shouts had interrupted his dozing.  His head was still cotton-y as he climbed down the ladder. 

"Peter, it's a four year, full ride scholarship to the college of my choice, are you listening?"

"When did you apply to... what was it again?" He yawned, wiping the crust out of his eyes. 

"The Tony Stark Scholarship Fund. And I didn't even apply, I..." 

Ned's droning continued, but Peter's mind drifted. 

Two weeks prior, Peter was calling Pepper, getting an update on Morgan's newest friends and Pepper's world conquest. They tried to keep their calls light hearted, avoiding mention of any anniversaries or birthdays three years later, but Peter knew that wasn't the case this time, when Pepper's first words this time were, "He paid for your college, you know?" 

"What?" Peter had asked, already reaching for the putty he kept in his pocket to help release his building anxiety. 

"I was going through his will again, making sure we- we did it right, and I realized he probably never told you." 

"Oh."

"And then I thought, 'Well, Pepper, he wouldn't want just one kid to get this chance'. So I think I'm going to set up some scholarships. A couple minor, essay based winners, but one, full ride. Merit based. 'How are you an everyday hero?' Something like that. You would have to get nominated." She sounded manic. Peter doubted she had slept the night before. 

Peter's throat was dry. "I- I think that's a great idea. I- he would have wanted that." He wiped away his tears before they could fully form. "It's a great idea," he whispered. 

"I just- Oh, hi there, girly!" Pepper's rough tone became embellished with false excitement. 

"I'm talking to Peter. Do you want to say 'hi', Morgan?" 

"Hi! Petey, guess what?" The young girl quickly overtook their phone conversation, telling Peter about her latest play ground exploits. The idea of a scholarship was nearly forgotten. 

"Peter?" 

The teen sluggishly returned to the present, the memories holding him just a bit longer than he would have liked. "Right. Tony's- right."

"You alright, Pete?" 

Peter cleared his throat. "Peachy as rain. I mean, as keen. Wait, no, it's-" 

"Slow down, Peter." Ned put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Right." He blinked, unsure of when his vision had gotten fuzzy. His heart pounded. Peter sat down on the bottom bunk, putting his head between his legs, trying to breathe. Ned ran a hand over his back.

When Peter's stomach left his throat, Ned whispered, "I didn't mean to... do that. I got excited and-"

"I know. It's okay. Um, for the record, I think Pepper nominated you. For his- for the scholarship."

"Oh. That's sweet." 

Peter nodded. He let out a final whoosh of air before jumping to his feet. "You want to go for a jog?"

"Dude, it's freezing outside."

"That's why we have to  _ jog _ , to stay warm." Peter grinned, and for Ned, that was enough. 

"Alright, but only if we're still on for volunteering at the Tower Homeless Shelter on Saturday." 

"Of course! Just let me get my shoes on and- Right as  _ rain _ ! That's what it was!" 

Ned groaned.


End file.
